fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Archie August
Summary Born on year 7,003 Archie August is the bastard son of king Louie Mao (The Demon King who destroyed the world) and Amelia August (The hero who was defeated and assaulted by the Demon King), Amelia survives the Demon King's attack and secretly gives birth to Archie, raising him to hate the demon king and training him in hopes that he will be the one to kill the person she hates the most, while also hiding the fact that this 'man is the biological father of Archie'. The Demon King rules 90% of the world, even non-demon countries are completely under his control. The humans are starved, beaten, eaten, and used as play things and slaves by the demons. After training under his mother for many years, he is sent off by her to defeat the Demon King. Archie goes on a long and dangerous journey through the entire world of Naneha meeting many people along the way and learning of the atrocities commited by Louie Mao and his demonic army. Eventually, his goal changes from defeating the Demon King to liberating the human race by genociding the demon race and building up human countries. Archie builds his own country along with his own army and gains major support from humans and other races who have been oppressed by demons for more than a decade. The war between the Demons and the Humans rages on as Archie is worshiped by humans as the messiah who will guide the human race to victory. This profile was created by YungManzi. Appearance Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good...I think....not really sure. Name: Archie August Origin:Naneha Gender:Male Age:17-20 Classification: Human-Demon hybrid Date of Birth:Year 7,003 C.E. Birthplace: Amelia's castle in the ruins of Robindale. Weight: 142 lbs Height: 5'8 Likes: Children, Sweets, Meat (food) Dislikes: Demonkind, Demon king, Monsters, large Animals Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Golden Platinum Blonde Hobbies:None notable Marital Status: Engaged to Wendy Vegas, Yuno Gladios, and Remi Oni. Married to Rinko August (Formerly Rinko Fujinuma) Status:Alive Affiliation: The August Kingdom Previous Affiliation: None. Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-C | At least 5-B Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Longevity (Demons have much longer life spans than humans), True Flight, Acausality (He was unaffected by an attack which targeted his younger self within the same timeline, is completely disconnected from fate and causality), Immortality (Types 3 and 8),Space Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Clairvoyance, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Energy Projection, Disease Manipulation via Biological Manipulation(By mixing science and magic to control his opponents bodies, he can give people diseases via spells, these diseases range from producing a common cold to raising one's blood pressure to extreme heights causing instant death..He has even been know to create completely new disease against foreign enemies) , Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can store and retrieve any inanimate object within his sight, excluding magic-infused objects), Elemental Manipulation, Duplication, Is immune to every known human disease, Chain Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, able to regenerate instantly as long as a clone's body exists. Can even regenerate his own soul and mind. His clones have Low-High regeneration), Empathic Manipulation (Causes an opponent to subconsciously go easy on him), Can Induce Fear upon weaker opponents, Sealing, Time Manipulation (Can stop, slow down, and reverse time. He can also send his attacks into the past in order to affect weaker versions of his opponents), Forcefield Creation, Can turn opponents into flies, Power Nullification, Battle Precognition, Information Analysis(Can instantly discover information about an opponents weaknesses, weapons, and skills), Limited Power Mimicry(Can copy weak spells after only seeing them once), Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation and BFR via opening portals in space, Can physically attack non-Corpreal entities, Can trap his opponents within an Illusionary world within their own mind, Invisibility, Can travel across dimensions and universes freely with portals, Can read thoughts thereby understanding a person's intentions, Can survive in space, Resistance to Magic and Life absorption, Mind Manipulation (Planetary, can also regenerate his own mind if it is destroyed), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic), Conceptual Manipulation, Death Manipulation , Transmutation, Time Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sealing, Power Mimicry, Existence Erasure, and Information Analysis, His clones all have the same resistances| All previous abilities enhanced, Reality Warping (Can create real illusions) , Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level (Mid level Demons get stronger and stronger the more they fight), Can transport others into his pocket reality via portals, Probability Manipulation(Can increase the probability that his attacks will land, and decrease the probability of his opponents attacks landing), Death Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Necromancy, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Survived being BFR'd to the end of time and immediately time traveled back to the present, Can stop opponents from entering and exiting his pocket reality even with teleportation via forcfield creation, Can erase and grant physical presence to Concepts, Resistance to Reality Warping, Has several other abilities within his pocket reality including: Omnipresence, Fate Manipulation, higher Power Nullification, Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can spontaneously create new laws for his pocket dimension such as: Immunity does not exist and Resistance negation is not possible) , Has a separate Non-Corporeal consciousness inside of his pocket reality which he can regenerate from, Can launch attacks from his pocket reality with multiversal range (However, he cannot use attacks which are exclusive to his pocket reality such as Law manipulation), Limited Omniscience (Knows everything that happens inside of his pocket reality) Attack Potency: At least Town level+( Destroyed an entire city in his fight against a 1st stage Diablo)' | At least Planet level+ '(One-shot Janet Banri who could easily blow up a planet sized moon in a separate dimension.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ '''with FTL reactions and attack speed. (Could react to Amelia's Javelin which could move 5 times faster than light) | '''FTL, Omnipresent while inside of his pocket reality. Lifting Strength:'''Likely '''Class M or G''' (Could lift a giant castle) '''Striking Strength:At least Town level | At least Planet level+ Durability: At least Town level | At least Planet level+ Stamina:Godlike Range: Low Multiversal| Multiversal+ (Can send his attacks across an infinite number of timelines via portals) Standard Equipment: WEAPONS 7-C Version Blade of Shlphy (Clones cannot use this weapon): If an oppoent recieves an injury from this weapon, their body, mind, soul, and conceptual existence will immediately be sealed inside of the blade. This weapon can break through magic barriers. Sword of Amelia (Clones can use this weapon): Absorbs magical energy from an opponent on a multiversal scale (Although it works rather slow, and isn't of much use in actual combat). ' '''Chains of Ashai (Clones can use this weapon):Can be controlled telekinetically. If the enemy is captured by these chains they will be unable to use magic . ' '''Armor of Amelia (Clones cannot use this weapon): This armor grants divine protection upon the user. If the user is truly in a pinch and there is no fate that awaits him other than death he will be instantly teleported across trillions of timelines. This effect his even countered high level power nullification and magical barriers which block teleportation. Hero Amelia’s Javelin (Clones cannot use this weapon): Can be launched at a speed 5 times faster than light, negate regeneration (up to Mid-High), and can also ignore durability by destroying the bonds between atoms. This can be spammed and Archie can make up to 3 clones of it with the exact same effects (They are also controlled telekinetically). This weapon can break through magic barriers. 5-B Version Amelia's shield (Can be used by clones): This shield can reflect tangible and intangible magical attacks, acting as a forcefield which surrounds it's wielder. Spear of the elder Dragon Genthru (This weapon cannot be used by clones): This spear can attack an opponents soul directly and erase the concept of someone's existence. This weapon can break through magic barriers. Sword of Amelia (This weapon can be used by clones): The sword of Amelia absorbs magic at a much faster rate and is now usable in combat and also absorp's an opponents life energy and their phisical abilities. ' 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, He has constantly created new uses for magic that the entire world had previously never seen. Can come up with complex strategies in-battle and backups to those strategies. He has created a cure for every known disease which effects humans and demons. He has repeatedly outsmarted beings who have thousands of years of war experience in-battle. Has a photographic memory, he even remembers thoughts and feelings he possessed as an infant. Can also easily create instant death diseases against races who he has never encountered before. Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: 7-C Version Duplication (This ability cannot be used by clones): Can make up to 5 clones all with the same exact power, abilities, weapons, and stats as him (with some exceptions). Can also communicate with them telepathically , and often starts battles with clones already active. He constantly uses his clones to safely evaluate an opponents power while hiding another clone elsewhere (In order to regenerate, should he and the other clones be defeated).' He uses the other four clones in a very coordinated manner. If a clone is killed, he can make a new one after 5 mins.' Enhanced senses (This ability can be used by clones): He can smell faint smells from miles away. He can sense the magical energy of an opponent on a multiversal+ level (And launch attacks on a Low Multiversal level). He can sense Life energy. He can see invisible entities an objects. ''' '''Clairvoyance (This ability can be used by clones): As he senses an opponent he can instantly discover a lot of information regarding an opponent's weaknesses, weapons, and skills. Energy Projection (This ability can be used by clones): He can fire beams of pure magic energy at his opponents, turning them into dust. He can make these attacks Invisible and Intangible (Which ignores conventional durability). Elemental Manipulation (This ability can be used by clones): Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation. ''' '''Pocket Reality Manipulation (This ability cannot be used by clones): Archie can instantly store any object within his sight inside of his pocket reality. this includes his opponent's weapons and armor. Once he stores an object, he gains full control over it and becomes its new wielder. He cannot, however, store magic infused objects inside of his pocket reality. [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' (This Ability can be used by clones): Archie can make his weapons and himself invisible, he can also erase his magical presence. This can often be made useless if his opponents have other very strong senses of which they can use to fight others.' Flies (This ability can be used by clones): A beam of magic energy which can turn an opponent into a common fly. This is also Power Null, as it makes the opponent have all of the stats and abilities of a normal fly. He can also change them back if he so wishes. 5-B Version Duplication (This ability cannot be used by clones): Clones now have access to all of Archie's previous abilities and weapons (Except for duplication). Archie can now make 10 clones. ''' '''Pocket reality(Cannot be used by clones): Archie maintains a separate, non-corporeal consciousness inside of his pocket reality. Can now store magic-infused objects (Clones still cannot store magical objects). Enhanced Regeneration(Cannot be used by clones): As long as his pocket reality or his clones remains in tact, Archie can continue to regenerate constantly. Concept manipulation(Can be used by clones): He can erase concepts instantly. He can also grant a physical presence to certain concepts. Example: He can take the concept of death and grant it physical presence in the form of a fire ball. Therefore, the fireball instantly kills anything in touches. Flies(This ability can be used by clones): Flies now only requires Archie to glance at his opponent. ''' '''Key: Part 1 | Current Note: # This is the Non-Canon Version of this character. # This is a work in progress. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Empathy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Information Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Omnipresent Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Probability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Illusionists Category:Law Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Disease Users Category:Biology Users